


The Star

by I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue



Series: B I N G O [6]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Boy!Brendon, Bottom Patrick, Crushes, M/M, Mafia Boss Pete, Patrick lowkey gets turned on by cars, Rimming, Sex in a Car, Strangers to Lovers, Street Racing, Top Brendon, good boy!Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-15 23:15:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19305838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue/pseuds/I_Dream_In_Electric_Blue
Summary: Patrick's always been curious about the mysterious man who drives The Star, so when the man offers him a ride he just can't pass it up.





	The Star

**Author's Note:**

> Another fic for the Bingo Challenge, I hope you guys like it!

Patrick's been to the races a hundred times, without Pete knowing of course. His brother hated the thought of him going, hated the thought of him getting interested in anything illegal he was involved in. Pete never wanted that for him, but Patrick couldn't help himself when it came to cars. He was drawn to them, or maybe it was the mystery of the driver behind the wheel of The Star. He didn't know who he was, but he desperately wanted to. No one seemed to know him or his real name, they only knew the name he went by, The Sun. Patrick lined up by the side to watch him get out of the car. He'd won the money and the car again and Patrick was happy. Everyone only saw him when he won, which was every single race he'd ever been in. He'd only allow himself to be seen when he got out of The Star. He was wearing sunglasses at night which Patrick thought was strange, but he assumed he only wore them to cover his eyes.

He watches him step out of the iridescent car that glittered in the light and he could feel himself starting to get excited. He chewed his lip and moved closer watching as the money was handed to him along with the keys to the car he raced against. He smiles at the other driver and looks to Patrick. In that moment he felt his heart stop, he felt time and space and everything in the universe go completely still. And then the alpha walked over. His heart was beating out of his chest and he looked up at him when he was in front of him, "I've seen you here before, a million times it seems like. First time you've gotten this close though. Itching for an autograph or something?"

"Congratulations on your race," Patrick says, and it's the only thing he can say in the moment, "you did a really good job."

He smiles, "you like my Star?"

He nods, turning his attention to the car, "she's beautiful!"

"She's pretty," he nods, "but it looks like there's another star outshining her tonight here."

He turns back to him, looking up at the dark sunglasses. He's taller up close and the scent of cologne is on his jacket just enough where Patrick can feel a certain warmth pooling in his stomach. He looks over him and the man smiles, "want a ride?"

"I'm not supposed to," he says.

"Neither am I," he smiles.

He pauses, thinking about how pissed Pete would be if he wasn't home when he got back. He bit his lip before nodding and the man's arm slips around his waist leading him to the car. He opens the door for him and Patrick gets in. His fingers shaking and his heart hammering in his chest. Once the alpha is in the car he removes his glasses and turns to him, his brown eyes drinking him in.

"Brendon," he says.

"Huh," Patrick asks.

He leans over to him, lips ghosting over his, "my name is Brendon."

"Patrick," he says back.

They stay that close for a few seconds before he pulls away to reveal he only leaned in to buckle his seat belt. Brendon smiles and turns to him, "should I take this thing slow or do you want it fast?"

"I've never gone fast before."

"Wanna try it?"

He nods and Brendon starts the engine. He puts the car in drive and hits the gas and Patrick's pushing up on the window to hold himself steady as they go flying. Patrick looks out at the road, heart racing as he looks back to Brendon, he can feel the small amount of slick coming out of him. Brendon lets off the gas and manages to drift the car onto the highway.

"Wanna drive it," he asks, putting a hand on Patrick's thigh.

"I don't think I could ever go this fast on my own," he says.

Brendon smiles and flies down the road until Patrick speaks, "but maybe you could work the pedals and I could steer. Unless you're not okay with me being in your lap."

Brendon slows the car down to a complete stop and turns to Patrick before gesturing his head for him to come over. Patrick bites his lip and looks towards the road.

"Don't worry," he says, "we can start off slow if you're nervous. I'll show you where to go and then we can go as fast as you want."

He nods and crawls over, sitting on his lap, skirt rising. Patrick nearly jumps out of his skin when Brendon revs the engine, "don't be scared."

Patrick nods and Brendon puts it in drive when he grips the wheel. They drive slow at first, Brendon's hands coming around his hips.

"Like this," Patrick asks.

"Yeah," he says, hand sliding up the inside of his thigh, "just like that."

Patrick's hips move on his and Brendon's fingers touch him through the soft material, rubbing the wet spot, "turn up here."

He turns seeing an empty track and Brendon's mouth is on the back of his neck, hand slipping into his underwear and fingers teasing his hole, "you ready to go faster?"

He lets out a breath and nods quickly, "yeah."

"Get on the track," he says.

Patrick steers onto it and Brendon stops the car, "you sure you wanna do this?"

"I'm sure."

"Ready," Brendon says, teasing around his hole, "set."

Patrick stays silent and looks to him when he whispers, "go."

His fingers push in and make him lean back against him with a moan. Brendon's foot hits the gas and Patrick's eyes are glued to the road. The car speeds up and Brendon's fingers find the spot in him that make him practically jump, "ah!"

They get to the end and Brendon lets go of the gas for him to turn as his other hand goes up Patrick's shirt to his nipples, teasing one. He moans and tries not to focus too much on the hands on his body, the fingers inside him hitting the bundle of nerves. Brendon's mouth is on his neck, kissing and nipping at his skin getting him wetter and wetter by the second, "mmm!"

"Wanna go faster?"

He nods, "please!"

Brendon's fingers move in and out faster, Patrick raising himself up slightly to fuck himself on them as the alpha hit the gas.

"Ah!"

Brendon lets go and Patrick turns around the track again before the gas is pushed down harder. There's a smile on his face in seconds, "you're a natural."

"I am," he asks.

He sucks on the scent gland in his neck and Patrick moans, "unf! Stop, stop!"

He stops the car on the middle of the track and Brendon puts it in park when he pulls his hands back, "what's wrong?"

Patrick's pushing the panties down his legs and turning, "want you."

He's facing Brendon now and Patrick's got his hands in his hair kissing him as the fingers go up the back of his leg and back inside him, "ah!"

"Is this position uncomfortable? I can get you in the backseat," he says kissing him again, "maybe on the hood if you want."

He shakes his head, "no. Want it here."

Brendon pulls off his jacket and reaches under Patrick to tug down his jeans a little. He pulls them down enough to get his cock out and when it springs up Patrick reaches under himself and pushes it inside his hole moaning, "put your foot on the gas."

"Huh," Brendon asks.

"Wanna hear it while I ride you," he says.

He does as Patrick says and Patrick moans when the engine purrs. It sets off something in Brendon's chest and stomach and soon he's pulling off Patrick's shirt and shoes before reaching up and grabbing his ass. He revs the engine again and Patrick lets out another moan before kissing his neck, "the sound of the engine is really turning me on."

And Brendon only grips his ass tighter and kisses him rougher, "that's the sexiest thing I've ever heard an omega say to me."

Brendon's hips raise up and into his making him let out a breathy moan as the engine roars through the car.

Patrick's nails dig into his shirt and he rides him faster, "Brendon."

"Patrick," he smiles back, moving to his neck and sucking large bruises onto his skin, "fuck, I think I like you."

"I like you too," he says, "but I think I love your car."

He laughs and fucks up into him. Patrick holds onto his shoulders, one hand going up to his hair before he leans in and kisses him. Brendon's hips do some of the work, thrusting up into his hole while slick dripped down, probably staining the front of his jeans.

"I have more than Star," he says, "I got one that when you rev the engine it vibrates the seats."

He moans against his mouth and Brendon smiles, "maybe I could show you sometime."

He nods.

"Who knows," he says, "maybe you'd cum from that alone. Wouldn't even need my help."

"I think I want you to drive while you fuck me."

"God I'd have so much fun with you," he says, "I could get a seat cover with a dildo through it, have you sit on it, and drive around in a parking lot covered in speed bumps."

"Fuck," he says.

"Love hearing you swear like that," he says.

Patrick goes to his jaw, kissing it and sucking hickies into his skin. When he revs the engine this time Patrick bites his neck hard and digs his nails in. When he stops he licks over the teeth marks and runs his hands up and down his neck, "wanna know something?"

Brendon nods, a little entranced.

"I've went to all your races over the years," he says, "never missed a single one. I have dreams of this car."

"Yeah?"

He nods, panting, "and you. Being in the backseat, being laid on the hood, being bent over the hood."

He smiles and his tongue traces the outer shell of Brendon's ear, "I'd always wake up with my panties completely soaked."

And Brendon can feel the alpha urge to puff out his chest proudly, but tries to hold that back. Patrick moans when Brendon's hand grip tighter and his mouth goes to his neck, teeth dragging over the gland in his neck, the urge to bite down and claim him becoming hard to resist.

"And when I got my heats and had to take care of them all by myself all I could think of was what you'd feel like," he breathes, "I almost got wet when you let me sit in the passenger seat."

And that only makes Brendon move Patrick's hips up and down while his hips thrust up.

"Oh my god," he moans, fingers tugging at the dark hair.

"I bet I was so obvious getting in," he says, "you could probably smell me, huh? I bet you knew how bad I wanted it the second you got out of your car after the race."

"Keep talking," he says, "and I might accidentally claim you."

"Is it bad I want you to?"

"Fuck, I can't believe we just met and I'm already willing to take you as my own forever."

"I'd be yours," he says, "all yours, alpha."

"Holy shit," he says, putting his nose to the spot on his neck, breathing him in, "you're already driving me crazy, baby."

"Call me baby again," Patrick tells him.

"Baby," he says.

"I think I'm gonna cum," he says riding him faster.

Brendon sucks on the place in his neck he's desperate to bite down on and moves his hips faster while his foot stops on the pedal. The engine roars along with the loud moans escaping Patrick's mouth. The moans get shorter and shorter as they get higher and soon Patrick's cumming hard against the inside of the skirt. His hole clenches around Brendon and Patrick holds on tighter when the alpha keeps thrusting. A few small whimpers escape his mouth when he hits his prostate after he's cum. When Brendon finishes inside him he pulls him in for a kiss, "where have you been all my life?"

"It's a long story."

Brendon's phone goes off and Patrick looks at it watching him look at the message, "I have to go meet this guy, he buys the cars I win and he wants to meet now."

"I've got to get back home anyway," he says.

"Why don't you give me your number and I'll call you afterwards. I really want to get to know you."

"Okay," he smiles.

Patrick gets back in the passenger side, pulling his underwear and shirt on. Once he's got his heels on and Brendon pulls his clothes on he's driving him back to the track. Patrick puts his number in his phone and kisses him before getting out. When he drives off Patrick's grinning, going off to catch the first cab he can and to head straight home. When he steps out of the elevator and into the house his brother is standing in the center of the room, "hey, Peter Panda!"

"Don't you Peter Panda me," he says, "where were you?"

"I was at a party," he says.

"A party?"

He nods, moving his legs closer together when he feels Brendon's cum leak out of him.

"Your shirt's on backwards," he says walking over to him. He sniffs around Patrick before glaring, "you smell like an alpha. Are you letting alphas put their hands on you now?"

"It was a crowded party," he says.

"Don't lie, I can smell it," he starts, "you slept with an alpha. What's his name?"

"I don't know," he lies.

"You don't-" he cuts himself off with a growl, "do you know how dangerous it is to just sleep around? Do you know who you are in this town? People know who I am, they know who you are. And you're just walking around this city partying it up without your body guards, sleeping around?"

He lets out a growl in frustration, "do you know what would happen to you if someone used you to get to me? Do you have any idea what they'd do to you? I could pay whatever they asked for, I would and everyone knows that. If they decided the money wasn't enough they could decide to keep you too and get more from me, and you know what? We'd never see each other again. I can't lose you, Patrick. You are the _only_ family I've got left, do you understand that?"

"I'm sorry," he says.

Pete pulls him in and hugs him close, "I don't want you to be sorry. I just want you to be safe. I _need_ you to be safe."

"I wont go anywhere without my body guards again, I swear."

"Good," he says breathing in his scent for comfort, "now go get yourself cleaned up, we have guests coming."

He nods and Pete lets him go after kissing his temple. He heads off to the shower, washing himself and looking at the marks that would probably form on his hips. He smiles at them and quickly cleans himself up before getting out. He dries himself off and puts on a new set of clothes. He decides to wear the black long-sleeved dress Pete had bought for him. It came down to his knees and had a pretty lace pattern to make up the sleeves. It showed off the skin around his neck a little more than he thought his brother would appreciate, but he decides he's not changing. He slips on a par of black heels to make himself look taller. He doesn't bother with usual  make-up and decides on a simple pink gloss to go over his lips. When he heads downstairs Pete's got a few men in front of him wearing things more casual than the suit Pete's wearing. He thinks about going to change but Pete spots him at the top of the elevator, "ah, everyone this is my brother Patrick."

He heads down the stairs and when he gets in front of them he notices Brendon's standing there looking at him wide eyed. He opens his mouth but Pete speaks first, "Patrick, these are the drivers and skilled mechanics that I'll be working with. I got the idea when you kept sneaking out to watch street races. I've been buying a lot of the cars, turns out they're really good for business."

"Are they," Patrick asks.

"Yeah," he smiles, "oh, and these are the drivers of those cars you like so much. This is Gerard, Frank, Tyler, Josh, Ryan, and Brendon. Brendon's actually the driver of The Star. I remember you saying that one was your favorite."

"Yeah," he says, still looking at Brendon.

Brendon's stuck between holding back a smile and being stunned. The elevator dings and Pete frowns looking to it. Josh is the first one to step close to Patrick, "you're so pretty!"

"Thanks," he smiles, "you are too."

"Love that dress," Gerard says, "I'll have to make something like it for myself."

"Thanks," he says.

He turns looking to his body guard walking in from the elevator, "you ditched me!"

Pete turns seeing him and his eyebrows come together in frustration.

"Dallon! You were supposed to be watching him," Pete points to Patrick.

"I slipped away from him," Patrick says.

"One minute we were watching the race and the next he was gone," Dallon says.

Patrick goes wide eyed and Pete turns to him, "you went to the races again? You said you were at a party. I told you not to go there unless you had three bodyguards present."

"I was with Dallon almost the whole time."

"Almost," Pete says, "almost is the word I'm hearing."

"I said I was sorry."

"We'll be getting you more bodyguards" he says before turning to the others, "this is Patrick's bodyguard Dallon, funnily enough he used to be a street racer like you guys. But if you see him around don't worry he's with us."

"So," Patrick says, "we'll be working with them?"

"They'll be staying in the apartments below us, I've already made the arrangements."

"We get to live here," Gerard asks incredulously.

"Yes, unless that's a problem. I figured it would give you more space and it's closer to the car garage. But if anything isn't to your liking it can be changed."

"What's the closet space," Gerard asks.

"The closet is more like another room, but if it's too much I can-"

"That's all I needed to know, I'll take it."

"Does it have a big bathtub," Josh asks.

"The biggest, can fit eight people."

His eyes light up and he turns to Tyler, beaming, "can we live here? Can we please?"

"You can't move for a bathtub."

He pouts and Tyler sighs, "fine. I guess we're moving for a bathtub."

"Brendon said you got him a piano. Can I get a piano," Ryan asks.

"I'll have it put in before you get here," he nods.

"I got dogs," Frank says.

"They can stay of course," he says turning to Brendon, "what about you? Anything you'd like?"

He laughs, licking over his lips, "I could think of a few things."

Pete nods and turns towards the kitchen while Brendon looks directly at Patrick.

"Well," his brother says, "anything I can get you I'll get you. Dallon will give you the keys and drop you off at your apartments. Any furniture or pictures you don't like I can have changed and your boyfriends or girlfriends are allowed to stay."

"And our cars," Brendon asks.

"Parked in the car garage about a minute from here. The security there is the best and no one will have access but the people in this room," Pete says.

The elevator dings and soon a tall blond steps out of the elevator, "sorry I'm late, Ray and I had like three customers come in the last second."

Pete turns around completely and looks at the blond, eyes widening and corners of his mouth turning up when he sees the tall blond, "hello, I don't remember meeting you."

"Mikey Way," he says sticking his hand out, "Gerard's brother and mechanic."

"Of course," he says, "I see the resemblance."

"Well, what'd I miss?"

"Walk with me," Pete nods, "I'll tell you everything down to the smallest detail."

Once Pete was distracted Patrick spoke, "Pete, would it be okay if Brendon showed me his car?"

"Sure, sure," he says, "don't go anywhere else though."

Everyone piled into the elevator and each one got off on different floors with their keys. When it was just them and Ryan and Dallon the elevator stopped and Ryan turned, "why don't you show me where everything is."

Dallon goes wide eyed, "me?"

He nods, "I need help figuring out where to put my piano."

He gives a shy smile, "uh, yeah, sure. Wait. Trick, do not go anywhere else."

"Brendon can watch me."

He nods and walks into the apartment with Ryan before going to Brendon's floor at the bottom, "the farthest apartment from yours."

He nods.

"You really want to see my car again or was that an excuse to see me again?"

He pushes Brendon into the apartment and smiles, "you tell me."

"You failed to mention Pete Wentz was your brother."

"Would you have let me in your car if I'd told you?"

"I don't know," he says, "on one hand you're cute and on the other you're hand you're Pete Wentz's little brother. Who is now kind of my boss."

"I guess that means you wont be calling me," he says.

"I would get in a lot of trouble if I did."

"And if you can't call me," he starts, leaning against the wall of the apartment, "I guess that means you can't touch me again."

The elevator door closes and Patrick walks over to the piano, sitting on top of it. Brendon walks over, hands sliding up the side of his thighs, fingers hooking in the sides of the underwear. He pulls them down and kisses his way back up when the fabric is in the floor in front of him.

"I'm not supposed to," he smiles, head under his skirt,

"Neither am I," he says back.

And when Brendon's tongue's pressing inside him he lays back completely and spreads his legs. Patrick moans and lets his tongue dip in and taste him. His back arches off the piano before his fingers go in his hair, "Brendon!"

He stops and his teeth nip at the inside of his thighs as he looks up at him, "want me to fuck you here?"

"The garage is only a minute walk from here," he says, "you wanna have me on the hood this time?"

"They might find us there."

"I'll wear my heels the whole time," he sits up, running his hands up his chest.

"We could get caught."

"I'll only wear my heels," he says, holding onto his shoulders and looking up at him through his lashes.

Brendon bites his lip before nodding, "leave your underwear here."

He bites his lip and nods, the two quickly getting in the elevator and heading out to the garage. When they're inside Patrick's quick to find the car and stand in front of it. Brendon unzips his dress and takes his jacket off, throwing the dress on top. Once it's off he's bending Patrick over the hood and unzipping his pants, the omega turns to look at him when he pushes in. He groans and Patrick's holding himself up with his arms so Brendon can kiss the back of his neck.

"I can't remember the last time a dick felt this good inside me."

"Never met someone who takes it as good as you do," he tells him.

"Last time we do it here," Brendon says, "last time we do it period."

"I can't promise I wont tempt you."

"I can't promise I wont fall for it," he pants, thrusting into him hard.

He moans louder than he had in the car before breathing out, "you know what?"

"What," he asks as Patrick turns to look at him. Blue eyes look at his lips before leaning in with a flirty smile.

"You really are my favorite driver."

**Author's Note:**

> Two more to go!! :)


End file.
